I Can't Stay Away
by 801-chan
Summary: Whether you're going to a private or public school, you're gay or straight, skinny or fat, cool or a loser; high school is hard. AU contains SLASH KendallxLogan, CarlosxStephanie, JamesxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so seriously I haven't written a story in A WHILE! I don't know what came over me, but I just couldn't help myself. There is an OC in here, but my main focus for this story is Kogan, but I will focus on Carlos/Stephanie and JamesxOC. Hopefully, you guys like it :)

Pairings: **Start = **KendallxJo, CamillexJames; **Eventually = **KendallxLogan, CarlosxStephanie, and JamesxOC

Disclaimer: I don't own the BTR boys... and if I did ;) Life would be grand! Haha

* * *

beep...Beep...BEE-

Logan Mitchell groaned as he turned off his alarm clock. Glaring at the ceiling, realization hit him with a thud. Today was his first day of his senior year in high school. This means that after 180 days of this constant getting up at 6:30 in the morning, he could finally leave this hell of a town and travel the world like he planned. Even though his parents wanted him to go to a private college and study to be a doctor, that isn't exactly what Logan wanted to do. Sure, he loved helping people and he was _really_ good at science, but he didn't want to go to college right away. He wanted to take some time off, explore the world, and figure out who he truly was. Unfortunately that plan would never go over well with his parents.

He rolled out of bed and made his way into his private bathroom. Flipping on the switch he glared at his surroundings. His family was rich. He could honestly get anything he wanted, but he hated material objects. He always felt that no matter how many objects a person had it could never make them truly happy. Sighing he turned on his sink and washed his face. After drying his face his eyes skimmed over his body. 7 years of karate had done him well. He was a normal height, about 5 feet 11 inches, fit, lean, and thankfully, pimple free. He smirked, shook his head, and went back into his room to put on his school uniform.

Minnesota Pines Academy was one of the best schools in the state. Logan's parents made sure that he studied hard throughout junior high to get accepted into this private "pompous" school. Honestly, Logan hated it, but there weren't a lot of things Logan didn't hate. The school was full of rich, smart, and well brought up teens. Teens with families who worked at prestigious law firms, owned expensive technology companies, and so on. Logan's father was assistant director to the mayor, Robert Diamond, and his mother was partners with Maria Garcia, creating lines of clothing that all the hottest fashion companies in New York wanted to buy from.

Logan's phone went off in with a familiar, yet annoying, ringtone making the brunette smirk. "Yes, Carlos?"

"Nope! It's me!" A girl's voice yelled through the phone, making Logan almost drop his cell.

"Honestly, Kat, must you yell this early in the morning?" Logan rubbed his temples as he questioned the girl.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just excited! Logan, it's our senior year! I mean this year is going to be amazing! We don't have to follow certain curfews, and we-" the phone was snatched from the girl's hands as a male's voice chimed through the call.

"Hey, Logie, sorry about that, you know how she gets." Logan smirked and grabbed his backpack from the foot of his bed. He chuckled when he heard Carlos's sister yell in the background 'what is that supposed to mean?'

"It's okay, Carlitos. So, how should we do this this year? My driver or yours?" Logan grabbed an apple off the kitchen table, while taking a bite he ignored the small glare he received from his mother. She always got testy when he didn't have a good, balanced breakfast.

"Well actually, over the summer my parents got Katrina and I cars, and since I thought it would be so much more fun to drive around in our own vehicles, I was thinking I could drive us to school from now on?"

"Ha, sounds better then showing up in a limo or a Rolls Royce every day. So when are you picking me up?"

"We'll be there in 15 minutes! Dude this is actually really exciting! We are finally going to be top dogs at the school!"

Logan chuckled and sat down at his couch to put on his shoes. "Well, no matter whether we are top or bottom, we are still dogs to Gustavo."

Carlos's soft laugh echoed through Logan's phone. "Damn straight on that part! Well, I'll see you in 15. And Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't make us late on the first day?"

"Aww, Carlos, you make it sound like it's my mission to make us late all the time."

"Sometimes, I think it is. See ya soon." The line went dead and Logan put his phone in his pocket. As he walked into his kitchen he was forced to sit at the table by his mom.

"Eat this before you go," she said as she set a plate of eggs, sausage and toast down in front of him.

Logan glanced up at his mom and rolled his eyes. "Really, Mom? I just had break-"

"One apple doesn't help you think properly in the morning. You need a good breakfast to make sure you absorb lots of knowledge," she explained as she set down a glass of orange juice next to the plate. "Now eat."

The 17 year old sighed for the umpteenth time that morning and started to eat. Like clock-work, there was a honk 15 minutes later and Logan jumped up. "Gotta go!" he smiled, kissed his mom on the cheek and ran out the door, leaving his breakfast barely touched, and his mother annoyed.

As he walked down his drive way his eyebrows rose up, and then quickly dropped. "Really? A Range Rover? Your parent's couldn't have gotten any more creative?"

Carlos glared at his friend as Logan got in the front seat. "I'll have you know a Range Rover is a very creative and perfect vehicle for me."

"Yeah, along with everyone in our school."

"I got a 2011 Camero," Katrina bragged from the back seat. Logan glanced back at his female friend and smirked.

"See, at least your sister has some taste."

"Shut up or I'm making both of you walk!"

Logan laughed at his friend and buckled himself in. Carlos and Katrina have been Logan's friends since diaper days. Since their moms where best friends, it was most likely that the kids were going to be. When the Mitchell and Garcia mothers were pregnant palls, they thought that their boys were going to be inseparable and that they would get to have play dates all the time. A month after Logan's mom had him; Mrs. Garcia went into labor and gave birth to twins, something that she wasn't expecting. Apparently the doctor had over looked something on the sonogram, and missed the fact that, no, Carlos didn't have a large lower body, but that there were two beings growing in the Hispanic women. Ever since their births, the three of them were never separated. They went to the same school, had the same classes, and hung out with the same friends. They were always together, and to Carlos and Katrina, Logan was just another brother. Well, Katrina declared that he was like her brother after her and Logan had dated and she finally found out his little secret.

Yup, that's right, Logan Mitchell is gay, and when Katrina finally figured that out, she wasn't upset that she was dating a gay guy, but more that her brother knew before her. There was, and always will be, a competition with the two Latinos. As they got older, the competition changed from 'Who could glare at each other the longest,' to 'Who could hold more alcohol or cause more trouble without getting caught.'

Logan glanced at his male best friend and noticed something was different. Carlos was a little taller than Logan, standing at a solid 6 feet, dark, short brown hair, deep dark eyes, and a tan, milk chocolaty complexion. What Logan noticed the most was that Carlos had finally lost all of his baby fat.

"Have you been working out?" Logan asked with a surprised tone.

Before Carlos could answer, his sister butt in. "Yeah he has. He is trying to impress this Stephanie girl that our mom introduced too at one of her parties. She is going to be going to MPA this year, and Carlos wants to look _extra_ good for her."

Carlos glared at his sister in the rearview mirror and sighed. "Kat, zip-it."

"You met someone that you actually like?" Logan asked shocked. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were gone all summer in Italy! Remember you just got back yesterday."

"Well that's true, but still. You could've e-mailed me about her. Or Skyped me!"

"Logan, stop complaining. I'll fill you in later okay?" Carlos smiled at his friend as he parked his car.

"Humph, fine be that way." Logan fake pouted and got out of the car with the twins. Logan looked back at his female friend and smiled. Katrina had also blossomed a bit over summer. While in the past she used to dress timidly and acted shy, she now seemed to be more confident, and actually wore the proper girls' uniform. She was about 5 feet 6 inches, a lot thinner then she used to be, long straight dark brown hair, a little lighter complexion then her brother, and golden hazel eyes.

"Checking me out, Logie?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh don't you know it?" He laughed and walked into the school building with his friends.

While they walked down the hall Logan couldn't help be scowl at the other students. People here were so stuck up and so selfish that Logan wanted to beat them. He could only imagine as what the people here would do if they found out he was gay. He sighed and walked up to his locker, happy that Carlos had signed him up for one during the summer next to him and Kat.

"Come on, Dude! Tell me about your summer!" Logan glanced over at the loud, but smooth, confident voice that seemed to hover over everyone else's. James Diamond. Popular, some-what smart, player, good-looking, and surprisingly, not that mean. Logan's eyes skimmed over the perfect boy. He was nothing special to the brunette, not like mayor's son's blonde best friend.

Kendall Knight has always been an object of Logan's fantasy. He was smart, sweet, amazingly good looking—with his bright green eyes and gorgeous smile—athletic, and just all around perfect. In the past, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James used to play hockey together in Junior High. They all got along really well, but hockey wasn't the sport for Logan, so when they entered high school Logan quite the team, along with Carlos who only played because of Logan. After that they kind of lost touch with the other two. They still waved at each other while passing in the halls, but they never hung out anymore. Truthfully it made Logan a little sad. He always loved the way it felt to be around Kendall. Like no matter how clumsy, forgetful, and blunt Logan could be, he always seemed to shine when Kendall was around.

Sighing, Logan shut his locker and looked up to find Katrina staring at him. "You still like him right?"

"Shh, and yes, I do," he answered and leaned against his closed locker, looking at Kendall with far-away dreamy eyes.

"Why don't you try to talk to him? I mean you guys used to be so close, why not hang out more this year?"

"It's not that simple..."

"Oh shut up, let's go," she grabbed her brother's and Logan's hands and walked towards the popular jocks. "Hey Kendall," she looked at the blonde in a joking manor, "Hi, James," she smiled sweetly, her eyes glazing over with attraction.

"Hey, Gatita!" James smiled at the girl and patted her on the head, earning a glare from the Latina for his action and his lame attempt at Spanish.

Kendall laughed and waved. His green eyes traveled over to Carlos, partially slapping, partially shaking his hand. When his eyes reached Logan then softened; which made Logan blush against his own will. "Hey Logan.'

"H-hi..." Logan cursed himself inside for stuttering and smiled his signature half crocked smile.

"How was your summer?" Kendall asked with genuine interest.

"Great. I spent it—"

"Kendall!" The group turned their heads to see Jo, Kendall's girlfriend of 2 years walk over to them. She leaned up, kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "How are you?"

"Great," he smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Logan forced a smile to graced his face, "Hello, Jo. Long time no see."

"Oh, hi Logan didn't see you there," she smiled at the boy with an equally fake smile. She had been trying to get with Kendall since 6th grade, and because of Logan it always seemed like Kendall was too busy to spend time with her. She was extremely happy when she heard that Logan had quite the hockey team and that Kendall and his friendship pretty much fell through. Kendall became all hers and she wasn't going to let Logan take that away from her. "How was your summer?" she asked politely.

"It was great. I spent—"

"AH!" The screech was from James, who was quickly knocked to the ground by the schools method actress, Camille.

Camille latched her lips onto James, kissing him with full force. James happily returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the girl. When they broke apart the group of teens couldn't help but stare at them in confusion.

James laughed and helped him and Camille get off the ground. "Camille and I hung out at one of my father's banquettes, and just started dating. We've been dating all summer."

"And will be dating all through the school year," she said as she hugged the tall boy.

Logan and Carlos quickly glanced over at Katrina, their faces dropping when they noticed the blankness in her eyes. She shook her head quickly, and put on a fake smile. "Well that's great. I'm glad you two are-" the bell interrupted her.

"See you guys later," Camille and Jo said in unison as they pulled their boyfriends off to class.

Carlos looked between his sister and Logan and sighed. He grabbed both of their hands and walked off to class. "Come on guys, its okay. This year will go by fast and then we won't have to see them ever again."

Katrina glared at the ground. "I don't want to never see James again. I mean, I've known him _way_ longer then she has, he should be mine, not hers."

"And Kendall always looks at me with more affection then Jo. I know that if he would just give me a chance then he could see that I am the perfect one for him." Logan stated as he slowed down in the hall until he finally came to a stop. He looked over at the Latina and smirked.

She smirked right back at him, both having mischievous gleam in their eyes. "We could always…"

Carlos's eyes widened and cut them both off. "Oh no you two don't! Don't go and ruin their relationships. What if they are truly happy? Do you really want to hurt them?"

"We aren't going to ruin their relationships," Logan said with a sweet (evil!) smile.

"We are just going to gain back our friendships with James and Kendall. Right, Logan?" Katrina asked her best friend with an 'innocent' (scheming!) tone.

"Right!" Logan pulled his best friend's off to class, already thinking of ways to spend more time with Kendall.

Carlos sighed and shook his head. All he wanted was an easy year where he could spend time with, and hopefully, date a cute girl, pass all of his classes, and get out of this school drama free. But apparently, with a sister like Katrina, and a best friend like Logan, that wasn't going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: :) Well, even though I didn't recieve a lot of reviews, I noticed that I am gaining a few followers, and that makes me happy :) Hopefully you like this chapter! It's focused a lot from Carlos's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own the BTR boys... but I wish I did ^_^

* * *

When lunch came around Carlos was surprised that he hadn't blind-folded his best friend and sister. They continued to give each other looks of mischief that just made Carlos want to lock them away somewhere. Whatever they were scheming, could not end up well. He knew that deep down inside his sister and Logan would never truly try to steal the two popular boys away from their girlfriends, but that doesn't mean that they aren't going to make a small attempt to lour them away.

He sighed as he sat down at their usual lunch table, wondering where the hell the two deviants had gone. As he looked around the cafeteria he saw Logan smiling while Kendall was telling him something as they waited in line. Carlos smiled at the look that was on Logan's face. Normally, Logan was a bitter, sarcastic kind of guy. You had to really know him to actually get him. He seemed to be upset about a lot of things, and honestly Carlos wish he knew how to change that. Logan was always upset about something with his education, his parents, or the students around him. He got angry easily and had made many attempts to run away from everything, but ever since Logan had met Kendall that seemed to change. Logan's attitude would shift to happy when he was around the tall blonde that it shocked Carlos a little bit. He smiled and searched the room for his sister.

He found her walking into the cafeteria with James and Camille, a fake smile on her face. She was trying to have a conversation with James, but every time James would try to answer Camille would interrupt right away. Carlos chuckled at the annoyed look that flashed quickly on his sister's face. She attempted to say something else when James turned to her, ruffled her hair and walked away. She glared at his back and stormed towards the table that Carlos was at.

"I swear! Ever since you guys stopped hanging out James treats me like I'm some kind of kid!" She seethed as she sat down across from her brother. "I mean, we are the same age, why the hell does he treat me like a freshmen or even worse…"

"A little—"

"Don't even say it!" she snapped at her brother.

"Say what?" Logan asked as him and Kendall sat down at the table.

Carlos was about to say 'little sister' when he noticed Kendall at the table. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. Whatcha doing over here, Kendall? Shouldn't you be with Jo?"

"Well, she has a cheerleading meeting right now, so I decided I wanted to eat lunch with you guys," he smiled softly and Carlos could tell that Logan melted inside.

The Latino rolled his eyes and took a bite of this quesadilla. "Okie dokie, whatever floats your boat."

Logan and Kendall started to strike up a conversation on how their summer went, what they did, who they met, and so on. It really didn't interest Carlos one bit. As he was eating his lunch he scanned the cafeteria for Stephanie. He hadn't seen her all day and he was hoping that he would have a class with her. He was just about to give up hope when he locked eyes with a familiar set of deep brown eyes. He smiled and waved at the beautiful girl who had just walked into the cafeteria.

Stephanie smiled at him and walked over to the table, taking a seat right next to him. "Hi, Carlos. Hey, Katrina."

Katrina looked over from where she was pouting and smiled. "Hey, Steph! I haven't seen you all day!"

Stephanie giggled and started to unpack her lunch. "Well I probably don't have any classes with you in the morning because I'm only a Junior."

Carlos mentally slapped himself. He completely forgot that the object of his desires was a year younger than him. "So you won't have any classes with us at all?"

"Well, I don't think so…" she reached into her book bag and pulled out her schedule. "Are you guys in Honors Theatre? I think that's a 12th grade class, and I got into that…"

"Yeah!" Katrina smiled and looked over Stephanie's schedule. "Carlos, Logan and I are all taking that class."

"Logan…?" Stephanie looked over at the shorter of the brunette boys in question. "Oh! He's the one you told me about right, Kat?"

"Yeah, that's our little Logie."

Logan looked over from his conversation with Kendall and blinked. He didn't realize that there was another girl at the table. "Hi," he extended his hand to shake Stephanie's.

She smiled and took his hand, giving him a firm, yet gentle hand shake. "Nice to meet you, I'm Stephanie."

"Logan," he said with a smile. "And this is Kendall. He's an old friend of ours from Junior High."

"Nice to meet you too," Stephanie shook hands with Kendall, who gave her his signature 'Welcome to MPA smile.' Guess you have to have one for being student body president and all.

"Like wise," Kendall said and took a bite of his sandwich. After he finished chewing he asked, "did I over hear you guys saying that you guys are in Honors Theatre?"

"Yup," Katrina took a sip of her brother's water, earning a glare from him. "Why?"

"Well, James, Jo, Camille, and I are all in that class as well. Camille really wanted to take a class with all of us and we agreed to make her happy by taking theatre with her."

Carlos noticed how his sister and Logan lit up at the information. He chuckled and turned his attention over at Stephanie. "Wanna walk to class together after lunch?"

She smiled and nodded. "That would be awesome! I'm still having a tough time trying to figure out where all the class rooms are," she laughed and rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish way.

Carlos smiled gently, loving the way how Stephanie could just act normal, something that he wasn't used to seeing at this school. "Don't worry about it, I had a hell of a time trying to figure my way around her in the beginning too."

"What are you talking about? You still have a hard time," Katrina smirked as she stole another sip from her brother's water bottle.

"That's not me, that's Logan, and stop stealing my drink! Didn't you bring anything with you?" he asked as he looked around the table, finally noticing that his sister didn't have anything with her.

Katrina looked away. "I forgot…"

"Kat…" her brother gave her a warning tone and a worry look.

"Shush! I said I forgot!"

Logan looked over at the girl and gave her a questioning look. "Really now?"

"Urg, leave me alone you two! I'm going to get my stuff. The bell is going to ring soon." As she got up, took one more look at James and Camille, and left. Carlos and Logan gave each other worried looks.

"Is she okay?" Stephanie asked as she packed up her stuff, the bell finally ringing.

"Yeah, she'll be fine…" Logan said as he stood up, still watching his best friend.

Carlos sighed and threw his stuff away. As he headed to class with his friends he couldn't help think about his sister. Hopefully she wasn't… Nah, she promised she would stop. But then again, she did seem to lose a lot of weight over summer… No, she's fine. At least, Carlos hoped so.

When everyone walked into the performing arts center, or commonly known as PAC, Carlos pulled Logan away from Kendall before Jo came over. Logan gave him a questioning look that didn't stay on his face long as he was pulled to the middle of the third row where he, Carlos, Stephanie, and Katrina were going to sit. Logan sat the furthest in, Carlos next to him, and Stephanie next to Carlos. Carlos looked around for his sister, finding it a little odd that she left the cafeteria early and wasn't even here yet.

Finally Katrina walked in, looking a little pale, and sat down next to Stephanie, completely ignoring Carlos's and Logan's worried looks. Her eyes landed on Camille and James, and watched as they argued about something and the quickly made up. She glared at them and decided that the floor was much easier to watch.

Their teacher, Gustavo Roque, walked into the room and yelled for everyone to shut up. He walked towards the stage and took a seat on it. After he scanned the room he groaned in frustration. "Mitchell, Knight, Diamond, _and _Garcia in the same class? Please just shoot me now."

The class laughed and the four boys couldn't help but smirk. Gustavo had been their choir teacher back in Junior High, and was surprisingly asked to become the theatre teacher at MPA the same year that the boys had become freshmen at MPA. Since then, they have always had a class with Gustavo, whether it was performing arts, or history of theatre.

"Aw, come on Gustavo, you know you love us," James eyes glinted playfully as he put his arm around Camille's chair.

"That's Mr. Roque to you! And no, I don't love you Dogs!" The class laughed again and Carlos shook his head at the nickname. He made a mental note that after graduation the four of them would have to get one of those graduation signing dogs and give it to Gustavo. "Anyway, I'm sick of hearing you talk, so let me talk. This class is based on performance on stage, but there will be some background on the history of whatever genre I decide to talk about that month. You will have a permanent partner for the year. This partner will be the one you will be performing with in _any_ small act or scene, no matter if both rolls are female, or male. Got that?"

The class remained silent, a couple groans here and there, but basically that class already knew what was up. The popular kids would be paired with the popular kids, and the losers and normals with their kind. It was the same thing with other teachers, so why would it be any different with Gustavo?

"Okay, guess I will start," he looked down at his list on his clipboard, no doubt the one that Kelly, his assistant/fiancé, had made for him. "Diamond, you will be paired with Garcia… Kelly what were you thinking? That's a terrible match!" he sighed and grumbled to himself. "Oh well, whatever. You two go move over there," he point off to a couple of seats in the front row. James and Carlos walked over to the seats, smiling at each other as they sat down.

"Okay, even though that was the _worst_ match I have ever seen, I'll deal with it," he looked down at the next names on his list. "Kendall, you and the other Garcia," he snapped as he checked off the name, "go sit over there. He pointed to the two seats behind Carlos and James.

Katrina glanced over at Logan and winked. Logan smiled. Even if he wasn't paired with Kendall, he knew that Katrina would put a good word in for him.

"Okay, next new girl, um Stephanie, since you are new you will be paired with the most experienced person in the class. Camille, don't scare her too much, okay?" he smiled at the future actress who only laughed.

"Oh come on, Mr. Roque, I'm not _that _intimating!" She looked over at Stephanie and beckoned her to go over to sit next to her.

Gustavo shook his head and looked back down at his list. He name off more pairings, Guitar Dude (who Gustavo could _never_ pronounce his name) with Mercedes, Dak with curly haired Jennifer (who was still upset that her best friends had both moved away to California without her) and so on. Finally Gustavo got to Logan. "Mitchell… and Taylor."

Carlos and his sister looked at each other and bit their lips. Jo hated Logan for always taking Kendall away from her, Logan hated her cause she was a bitch. Fantastic.

Before the bell rang, Gustavo assigned the first scene the students were supposed to perform. Unfortunately it was something from Shakespeare, which made all the students groan with disgust.

"Oh shut up and get to the assignment! It's due next Friday," he said as he walked out of the classroom. It was a rule, Gustavo left class first, no matter what the circumstances where.

Carlos and his sister walked over to Logan who was hitting his head on his book. "Um... Logie?"

"Please, just kill me!" Logan groaned as he hit himself one more time before Katrina stole the book away.

"This might play out into your advantage, Logan," she said as she put the book into his back pack. "I mean you could always tape her acting like a bitch and use to get what you want." She smirked and winked at her friend.

Logan laughed and stood up, swinging his back pack over his shoulder. "Yeah, maybe I could…"

Carlos rolled his eyes and walked over to Stephanie. "You'll like Camille, she's a riot."

Stephanie's eyes widened and she blushed at the chuckle that escaped Carlos. "Really? Oh boy, I don't know if I can handle that…"

Carlos laughed again and walked out of PAC with her. "Don't worry, you'll do fine," he said with utmost sincerity.

She smiled up at him and then looked down at her schedule. "Do you know where room 240B is?"

Carlos looked at her schedule and nodded. "Yeah, you know I have a free period, I'll walk you there."

As they headed down the hall way, he could tell that this year was actually going to go pretty well. Well, if he just paid attention to his double SS's (studies and Stephanie) then he would be fine.

* * *

I promise to update soon!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! :) Im happy that I'm actually recieving reviews on this story! Hopefully you guys continue to like it. So I decided, that every other chapter will be based on either Logan, Carlos, or Katrina. Since chapter 1 was based from Logan's point of view, and chapter 2 Carlos', this one is based on Katrina's. Next chapter will be based on Logan's and you guys might see some Kogan! I'm not going to make things go fast in this fic. I want it to seem realistic, and I KNOW that relationships to just happen in a week. Especially if people are already taken. Anywho, hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to review! **I'm updating twice today because I have midterms this week (YUCK! .) and I wont be able to update tomorrow! So enjoy! =P**

Disclaimer: I don't on the BTR boys :( and I don't own Justin Bieber's "U Smile"

* * *

Katrina sighed and looked up at the clock again. _2:45_. Fifteen more minutes and she could finally be done with this day. The first day of senior year was supposed to be joyful, amazing, and opening doors for better and brighter things. All today did was show that she still wasn't good enough. She glanced over at her brother and best friend, sighing again as Carlos poked Logan who in return glared at him and kicked him. The boys continued to silently attack each other, almost losing their cool when a pencil that Carlos threw at the smarter boy missed and almost hit Jo in the head. Katrina rolled her eyes at their antics and looked forward, trying to pay attention.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Her mind continued to fall towards a certain tall, skater hair, beautiful smiling male. She smiled softly as she thought about James. Ever since she met the boy, back in Junior high, she couldn't get him off her mind. She never liked a boy like she liked him. He was nice, funny, good-looking, and actually pretty bright (when he wanted to be). The only problem with James was that he had seemed to be able to date _every_ girl in the school except her. Her brother continued to tell her that James was a player, that he didn't want a serious relationship, just a short time together with someone till he got bored and moved on.

Katrina never believed her brother. She always thought that when it came to James, he was just always looking for the right one, and she always hoped that she was that one. In past, she believed that she had a chance with him, like every other girl, but she was wrong. Her mind changed from optimistic to pessimistic quickly that awful day…

5 years ago:

_It was Carlos and Katrina's 13__th__ birthday party. Their house was flooded with crazy, sugar-high teens. All of Carlos's hokey team was invited, along with all of Katrina's dance team. The house was decorated in the twin's favorite colors; Carlos's signature purple, and Katrina's green. Their mother had hired a caterer to make their favorite foods based on their heritage; Italian and Mexican._

"_Carlos! Slow down, please?" their mother snapped as she stopped Carlos from bulldozing a bunch of adults over._

"_Sorry, Mama!" Carlos smiled up at his mom, his eyes quickly looking away from her to see Logan being playfully teased by his hockey friend. "Gotta go, adios!"_

_Katrina giggled at her brother's hyperactive nature. Carlos had always had more energy then her and part of her was a little jealous about that. Because of Carlos's energy he never fell asleep during movies, and could always pull all nighters when he had sleep-overs. _

"_Your brother is insane," Katrina looked over at her 'best-friend' and smiled._

"_Yeah, but that's what makes him Carlos," Katrina sat back in her chair and took a sip of her soda. She was drinking it out of a straw because she didn't want to get any of the liquid on her white dress._

"_Hmm." Macy, Katrina's friend from her dance team, sipped on her water as she watched Carlos and his friends. "Who's the tall boy with your brother?"_

_Katrina looked over and laughed. "Which one? The blonde or the brunette?"_

"_The brunette obviously? Why would I look at that bushy-eyed blonde weirdo?"_

_Katrina looked at her friend oddly and shook it off. That was just the way Macy was, blunt and to the point, she never really cared if she seemed rude. "That's James. He is on Carlos's hockey team," she answered shyly, looking down at her soda with a small smile._

_Macy looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "You like him don't you?"_

_Katrina blushed and looked up at her friend. "Well, I-I…"_

"_Don't bother."Macy spat as she got up, straightening her dress down around her thin frame._

"_Wha?" Katrina stared at her friend confused._

"_I said don't bother. A boy like that would never like a girl like you. I mean, you aren't pretty," stab, "you're fat," cut, "you're dumb," pierce, "and you don't even have any boobs yet," pain._

"_I…why would you…?" _

_Macy looked over at her. "I'm just watching out for you," she smiled, "I don't want you to get hurt." _

_Katrina watched as her so-called 'best friend' walk over to James. Her eyes filled with hot tears, piercing her eyes, making them feel like they were spilling acid. She watched as tears dripped on her dress, Macy's words echoing through her brain. Her body started to shake and her stomach clenched with unknown pain. Dropping the soda to the ground she ran off to the bathroom, feeling like every emotion possible was going to spill out of her stomach. _

_In the bathroom she stared at the mix of stomach contents in the toilet. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She glared at her reflection, noticing how right Macy was. She was ugly. With her disgusting colored skin, and miss-colored eyes. She was fat. Her arms, hips, stomach, and legs holding the contents that no teenage girl wanted. She was dumb. She failed her math test, and it was basic pre-algebra! And she didn't have any boobs. But why? Macy already had them, why didn't she? _

_A scream escaped her lips as she punched the mirror, shatters of glass falling everywhere. Blood dripped onto her white dress, mixing with the tears and vomit. As she cried harder she fell to the ground, failing to notice that the door had opened awhile ago._

_Logan stood in the door way, watching his friend fall apart. He kneeled down to her and gathered her in his arms, letting the blood and other liquid contents soak into his clothes. As he was rocking her back and forth and whispered soothing sounds into her ear, he heard Carlos's voice call for him. He wasn't sure if he should call to the other boy and show him his sister. He decided not to, and that he would tell his best friend about her later. He shut the door, locked it, and turned his attention back to the young girl._

"_Let me take care of your cuts," he whispered to her shaking form. He opened up the cupboard, pulled out some rags and band-aids. After picking the glass out of her hand, he whipped the wounds with antiseptic and covered the cuts with band-aids._

_Logan picked her up off the ground and led her to her room, helping her change into something else. Once she was clean, he took her hand, kissed it and smiled._

_Katrina looked at her friend with sad eyes. "Logan… I...?"_

"_Shh, let's go outside okay? You can tell me out there," he said as he led her out of the room and down through the party. _

_Katrina stared at the ground pain, hate and disgust reeling through her body. Before they got outside, Logan's name was called, and the voice made Katrina halt. She looked up to find Carlos, Kendall and James standing there staring at the two._

_Tears attempted to escape her eyes as she saw that Macy and James were holding hands. Her breath quickened and she ran back upstairs, her stomach curdling again._

_Katrina spent the night in the bathroom, losing everything in her system to the septic system. After finally not being able to puke anymore, she left the bathroom, and slept between her brother and Logan, their arms around her blocking all pain that they could. But nothing could block the words that echoed through her mind and the image of betrayal that constantly flashed in front of her eyes._

The bell woke Katrina from that horrid memory and she groaned. She hated that day. She hated Macy. She hated being who she was. As she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room she couldn't help but notice James and Camille at their lockers, giggling and flirting.

Camille Roberts. Beautiful, perfect figure, funny, energetic, and smart. She was everything that Katrina wasn't. Why would Katrina want to put such pain and regret towards James by wanting him to be with her? He was already with the perfect girl, but then again, all the girls that James had dated were better than her.

She growled to herself and hit her head on her locker door. No. She was not going to give up. This year was going to be different. She was finally going to be the perfect match for him. All she needed to was act the part. Be confident, continue being skinny, apply make-up perfectly, and get straight A's. It was easy… but oh so tiring.

She looked over at James again, a smile gracing her face. He was worth it. No matter what she would put herself through, she would make James Diamond finally notice how perfect she could be.

"If you keep staring at him, he might notice." Katrina looked over at Logan and smiled.

"Well maybe that would be a good thing," she said as she shut her locker and slung her book bag over her shoulder.

Logan laughed and hooked arms with her. As he stared at her Katrina noticed his expression suddenly change to worry. Before Logan could say anything, she pulled him towards their more popular friends. "Logan, don't say anything. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cause you looked really pale and—"

"And you better not be doing what I think you are doing," her brother's worried tone struck her like a hot poker. She rolled her eyes and looked over at her brother.

"Carlos, I'm fine," she hissed at her brother as they stopped in front of the two couples. Her expression changed suddenly as she smiled up at Kendall. "So, when should we start working on the assignment?"

"Well, since I've got about a month till hockey starts, I was thinking I could come over today and we could figure out which scene to do," Kendall said as he picked up his backpack.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," Katrina noticed the glare she received from Jo and mentally smirked. Pissing off Jo was so much fun.

"Hey, since your sister and Kendall are going to be figuring out which scene they are going to do, maybe we should too," James said to Carlos. "I could come over too. It would give us an excuse to hang out."

"Well then why don't—"

"Nope, no girlfriends. It would just cause a distraction," Katrina interrupted Jo before she could suggest for all of them to get together.

Jo glared at the girl again and was about to complain when Camille took her hand. "It's okay; we don't need boyfriends to distract us either. Let's get Stephanie and you and Logan can come over to my house and we can figure out which scenes will work for us."

Jo mumbled something about 'stupid cat and not wanting to spend time with a boyfriend stealer' as Camille dragged her off to find Stephanie. "Logan, you know where my house is, we'll meet you there in half an hour okay?"

Logan nodded and waved at the leaving girls. "Fantastic…" he whispered to himself.

James laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. "Have fun chillin' with all the women man. Don't try to steel my girl," he winked and walked off with Kendall and the twins.

Katrina glanced back at her best friend and gave him an 'I'm sorry' smile. She laughed as Logan rolled his eyes and started walking out of the school. She knew that he would probably spend sometime in the park daydreaming or reading before he headed over to Camille's.

As the boys and Katrina piled into Carlos's car – James in the front, Kendall and Katrina in the back—James couldn't help but turn on the radio to everyone's favorite channel. To the boys dismay Justin Bieber's "U Smile" came on and they all groaned.

"Next please!" Carlos said as he pulled out of the school's parking lot. James was about to change the channel when Katrina stopped him.

"Wait, I like this song," she said with a smile, her hand on James' arm to signal him to stop.

James looked back at her and smiled. "Fine."

Carlos and Kendall rolled their eyes, but couldn't control their laughter as James started singing along with the teen sensation, obviously making fun of the song.

He turned to Carlos first, singing the first line with ease and sarcasm. _"I'd wait on you forever and a day, hand and foot, your world is my world, yeah."_

Carlos stopped at a red light and had to control his laughter so he wouldn't hit the car in front of him. Then James turned around and looked at Kendall. _"Ain't know way you're ever gon' get any less then you should, cause Baby, you smile, I smile, oh." _He smirked and patted both of his friends on their heads. _"Cause whenever you smile, I smile, hey, hey, hey!"_

The other two boys shook their heads, smiles never leaving their faces. Suddenly James turned to Katrina, his soft, gentle smile never leaving his face. _"Your lips my biggest weakness, shouldn't have let you know. I'm always gonna do what they say."_

Katrina couldn't help but blush, her heart hammering in her chest as she watched James sing. She wished that every word he was singing to her was actually meant for her, but deep down she knew that he was imagining that he was singing to Camille.

"_If you need me, I'll come running, from a thousand miles away. When you smile,"_ Katrina's lips turned up in a flirty smile as James smirked, _"I smile, oh whoa, you smile I smile, hey…"_

Quickly Carlos changed the station, completely over with Justin Bieber. Yes, he admitted that the boy had talent, but that doesn't mean that that talent has to be blared through his speakers. As he stopped at another red light he looked over at James and his sister, still staring at each other. He then looked up at Kendall, who looked equally confused.

Kendall coughed, breaking the connection between the two, making them laugh awkwardly. Katrina watched as James sat back in his seat, staring out the window, probably thinking about Camille.

She sighed and looked out her own window, making a mental picture of the look that James had given her just moments ago.

"Um…" Carlos glanced over at his friend, and then in the rearview window at his sister. "Well, we're here."

They all got out of the car and headed towards the house the awkward feeling left in the Range Rover. Once they were in the house, James, Kendall and Carlos headed straight for the kitchen for food, while Katrina went up stairs to change.

She could over hear her brother and his friends as the scrounged around the kitchen and laughed. _They are such boys_, she thought as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She grabbed her laptop and headed down stairs, finding the boys now in the living room. She put her computer on the coffee table and sat on the floor in front of it.

"Well, guess we better get started."

* * *

Please review! :) I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey all! I am soooooo sorry for not updating at all in the past 7ish months! My life got really hectic for the rest of Freshmen year of college and then I ended up working ALL summer long. Hopefully I can stick to updating regularly, and if I don't I am extremely sorry. I appreciate all of the reviews that I continue to receive, even though people can tell that I haven't updated in ages lol. :) hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! It's a bit Kendall based! :D I plan on having my chapters go: Logan, Carlos, Katrina, Kendall, James and then back to Logan. Hopefully I can stick with that pattern. Anywho, enjoy the chapter! Sorry its not that long! There will be another one posted soon! 3

Disclaimer: I don't on BTR or any of the Shakespeare plays mentioned! The only thing I own is this plot line, and unfortunately that doesn't make me any money. Which is a total bummer! :( lol

* * *

Kendall sat across from the Latina and sipped on the Red Bull he got from the Garcia's fridge. He watched as the only female in the room typed away on her laptop, sticking out her tongue as she tried to concentrate. He chuckled and ended up receiving a confused look from Katrina. She raised her eyebrow and shook her head, continuing to search the web.

"So what play do you think we should focus on?" she asked her partner as she scrolled through the long list of Shakespeare plays.

"Well…sheesh there are so many to choose from. List off some that you find interesting and we will choose from that," he set his drink on the table and took a handful of trail mix that was in front of him.

"Hmmm, okay, well there is Hamlet, Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet, Comedy of Errors – that's always a good one, Merchant of Venice, Othello and Julius Caesar. Those are all the ones that I read throughout high school."

"Oh!" Carlos and James sat down behind the girl and looked at the screen. "We should totally do Julius Caesar!" Carlos told James with a smile on his face.

James laughed and nodded. "I agree. It's got a lot of violence and it's very manly. It'll be awesome."

"Best performance yet!" Carlos high fived his friend and continued to laugh.

"Great, now that you know what you two are going to do, can you please leave so Kendall and I can figure it out?" Katrina snapped as she turned around and glared at her brother.

"Sheesh, ok, ok, we'll go," Carlos stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Our bagel bites are ready anyways."

Katrina rolled her eyes as her brother and object of affection left that room. "So, what do you think?"

Kendall thought for a moment and then smiled. "We could always do the famous Romeo and Juliet. There are some great scenes in there that could entertain the audience."

The Latina raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Entertain?"

"You know what I mean!" Kendall laughed and laid on the ground, stretching out his limbs.

"Haha, yeah I gotcha. So Romeo and Juliet it is," she clicked on the link and looked through some of the scenes. "I wonder what Jo and Logan are going to do…" she mumbled to herself, her soft voice laced with concern.

Kendall sat up and looked at her confused. "Why did you say it like that?"

"Huh?" Katrina asked as she looked up from her laptop. "What do you mean?"

"You said it like you were really worried. Why is that?"

"Oh, well, um, I'm just not used to doing projects without Logan. He is usually my permanent partner in basically every class. Just wondering what he is going to do with a different partner."

"Oh…" As Kendall lay back down, his mind couldn't help but wonder to the smaller brown eyed boy. Logan was such a good-hearted guy. He was sweet, funny, friendly, and entertaining. He was always so much fun to tease and pick on. Kendall never approved of bullying, but a little bit of teasing from friends never really hurt anyone. The reactions that he would get from Logan were always so interesting.

He sighed and rolled over on his side. He truly did wish that he and Logan hadn't lost their friendship. Logan was the only one who really understood him and the only one who knew his secret. He was always a little scared that Logan would tell Katrina and Carlos, but by the look of things, he never did.

See, at MPA, everyone was rich. Either their parents were senators, mayors, retired actors or artists, doctors, lawyers and so on. But in Kendall's family, that was different. His mom was a house-keeper and his dad didn't exist at all to Kendall. As far as he knew, his father was dead, and he was glad about that. He didn't want that good for nothing, asshole of a prick around his beautiful mother and baby sister. To Kendall, family is extremely important, but this guy didn't deserve to be called family. He was a liar, cheater and user. He was everything Kendall didn't want to be.

So he left; sold the house, everything in it and cleaned out their bank accounts. When Kendall and Katie came home they were confused to find a bag of each of their stuff out on the lawn and a "For Sale/Sold" sign sticking out of the grass. Kendall took out his cell phone and tried to call one of his parents. His father's phone went directly to an "incorrect number recording," which confused the hell out of the teen, so then he tired his mom. When his mom picked up he explained the situation that Katie and he were looking at. His mom told them to stay right there and that she would be home soon.

Once Jennifer Knight pulled up in her small car, Kendall and Katie walked straight over to her. They watched as she stared at the building that was once theirs, face pale, tears leaking out of her eyes, and her legs shaking. She collapsed to the ground and began to sob and scream. It was the first time Kendall had ever seen his mom break, and he swore that he would never let that happen again.

Once things became clearer Jennifer begged the people that she was working for if she could get a little raise on her salary, hoping that she could at least afford to put a small roof over her children's heads and a little bit of food in front of that. Luckily enough these people were extremely nice and did something better for Jennifer and her children. They offered them a place to stay until things got better and they were able to get back on their feet. The only thing that was required was that Jennifer had to continue to clean the house, Katie had to help the cooks out with all the cooking, and Kendall had to spend some quality time with the owners' sick 86 year old mother, who was suffering from Alzheimer's. She confessed that she thought that Kendall was her grandson and was so happy to see him. Unfortunately, the Miller's son had passed away when he was 17 ten years ago due to drugs. Mr. and Mrs. Miller never had the heart to tell Grandma Miller that her only grandson had passed away, so they told her that he was off in college and that he promised to come visit her every weekend.

Mr. and Mrs. Miller had made a promise with Kendall that he could bring his friends over and claim that this was his house if he promised to visit the elderly lady till the day she died. Kendall quickly agreed. He liked Margie, she was sweet and always said nice things to him, and this way he didn't have to explain his situation to his overly rich friends.

The first time he had Carlos, Logan and James over he tried his hardest to convince them that the large home was his own. Easily enough, James and Carlos bought it fast; not really being the sharpest tools in the shed, but Logan was too smart for this. He could tell something was up.

Logan found out about Kendall's living situation when he noticed a picture on the mantel that wasn't there the last time he was there. He questioned Kendall about the family in the picture, asking who they were and why this picture was in his house. Kendall claimed that it was his cousin and their family, but Logan didn't believe it. Kendall didn't have a cousin. He continued to question Kendall till he finally got his answer.

Kendall was expecting Logan to lash out at him. To call him stupid, poor and foolish. He was expecting Logan to laugh and tell Carlos and James what he heard. Instead of receiving everything he was expecting, he got a hug that so comforting and soft it made Kendall break down and cry. He ended up spilling everything. He told Logan about his ass of a father, his mom, and why they were living in this house.

Logan promised that he would keep Kendall's secret safe, but he did stress that they were all best friends, and that Carlos, James and Logan would always love and be there for Kendall no matter what. Logan proved to Kendall that he was the sweetest person he had ever met.

It broke Kendall's heart when he found out that Logan didn't want to play hokey anymore. He wasn't going to be able to spend as much time with Logan and Carlos. He was going to lose two of his best friends because of a sport. He was so hurt and lost when he heard the announcement that his mind went blank. Logan was going to leave him alone and he couldn't do anything about it. That's when Jo came into the picture. She was so nice and sweet towards him. She was there for him when Logan wasn't. He thought that it was fate that Jo came into his life. But he was still scared to tell her about his family. He was worried that she would leave him like Logan did…

"Kendall…?" the blonde boy shook his head and came out of his thoughts. His green eyes looked up into soft hazel eyes. "You okay?"

Kendall smiled and sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, should we get started on this?"

Katrina raised her eyebrow and sat back. "I know you are lying to me."

Kendall's eyes widened a little bit and then he held back his shock. "What do you mean? I'm not lying."

"Kendall, I am the queen of fake smiles, I know one when I see one. Do you want to talk about it?"

The blond bit his lip and shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine. I was just thinking."

"About Logan?"

Kendall looked at the girl like another eye had just sprouted on her fore head. Did she read his mind?

"I notice the way you look at him," she giggled as she took a sip of water. "I know that you obviously miss him. Don't lose your chance to reconnect with him this year. He misses you too."

She stood up and went to the kitchen to get another glass of water, leaving Kendall with his thoughts.


	5. AN, not ending this story! :

Hey all! So I am making a little bit of changes on this story. I know I got a couple reviews for the original chapter 4, but I didn't quite like where I placed that one, so I replaced with a new chapter! So everyone go read the new Chapter 4 and I will promise that I will update with chapter 5 shortly. Things have been super crazy, so I am very sorry for not updating . Bad me! Anywho, go read the new chapter 4 and tell me what you think. Trust me, I'm not getting rid of flirty Logan, I just want to put a couple of chapters before he comes storming in and does his amazing flirting lol


End file.
